Going to save Aqua/At the Land of Departure/Awaking Ventus
This is the scene where going to save Aqua and waking Ventus goes in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. see the Gummi ship and Ryan's ship flying in space. Inside the Gummi ship, Sora's Gummiphone rings and Sora pulls it out. Jiminy Cricket hops onto Sora's shoulder Jiminy Cricket: Sora, somebody's callin' us on the Gummiphone. and Goofy comes to Sora and Dale appears on screen Dale: We got baaad news. Sora, Donald and Goofy: Huh? tries to pull Dale from the phone and he did and sees the screen Chip: We've totally lost contact with the king and Riku! They're all on their own in the realm of darkness! Sora, Donald and Goofy: Whaaat?! Foiletta: Oh no! Chansin: Oh no! Maple: Oh no! Liam: Oh no! Nodoka: Oh no! Kool-aid guy shows up out of nowhere Kool-Aid Guy: Oh yeah! looks at him, staring blankly. Kool-aid Guy slowly walks away Foiletta: That's the second time that's happened. Sora: See? I knew I shoulda gone! Donald Duck: Chip, how do we get to 'em? Sora: Now we can ask? Goofy: It's not like we can use that big old door anymore. It's completely gone. Sora: Yeah, we closed it after beating Ansem. Jiminy Cricket: And we certainly can’t ask the King or Riku. Sora: 'Cause you wouldn't let ''me ask. Dale: Only King Mickey can open the door to the realm of darkness. Sora, Donald and Goofy: Huh? Chip: It's because he has a special Keyblade is darkness. He figured out how to make it open the way. Sora: Oh... Goofy: Gwarsh, what'll we do then? Liam: Oh. Gummiphone rings and Liam answers it and Ryan appears on screen Ryan F-Freeman: Liam, did Chip and Dale tell ya the news? Liam: Yeah, I also heard from Boo about what was happening. Ryan F-Freeman: Say, who is that girl with ya? Not Bookworm, the other girl? Liam: Huh? Oh, her. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Who is she called? Liam: Oh, you mean Maple? Sci-Ryan: Maple? Liam: She has a Chansin as her trusted partner. Anyway, Boo and Starrycane told me about what happened to Aqua, she saw it on TV. and Evil Anna facefaults on Liam's Gummiphone screen Liam: What? Did I say something weird? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. I am sure we could think of a plan to get to the realm of darkness. Sora: May my heart be our guiding key. It'll show us the way. stands up, summons his Keyblade and points it at the space then a portal opens up Donald and Goofy: A gate! dispels his Keyblade Sora: But where does it lead? Donald Duck: It doesn't matter! Go! Goofy: Hurry, Sora! Sora: Okay. Ryan F-Freeman: Liam, I hope we would go to another world. You ready? Liam: Yeah, what about you, my Yo-Kai friends. Meg Griffin: Even you, Foily? Foiletta: Yeah. ends the call. Sora sits down and steers the ship. The Gummi ship flies to the gate. Ryan's and Meg's ship follows. The gate closes. At Destiny Islands, Ryan, Meg and Friends look around Crash Bandicoot: This Island is so pretty. Sci-Ryan: You said it, Crash. Gummiphone began to ring, when he answered the video call, he gasped who it was, it was a girl with a Starrycane Evil Ryan: Was that Happycane? Liam: Not exactly, that's its evolved form, Starrycane. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Stary. How is Boo doing? Starrycane: She is okay. then shows up on screen Boo: Hi, Techno-kid. Liam: I guess you heard about what happened. Cody Fairbrother: She did, Liam. And she might be more cute then Foiletta. Foiletta: Don't make me curse you. Cody Fairbrother: I mean she is cute like you. Boo: I heard about what happened to Aqua. Ryan F-Freeman: We know. And Hana here would be with me and Meg. Boo: Hold on. Hana? Bertram T. Monkey: It was her name before she became a Toiletta. Boo: She was a human? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. up Foiletta And I guess she is my friend now she's a yo-kai. Foiletta: Before I became a Yo-Kai, I was killed by someone bullies by drowning me in a toilet, hence my name. Ryan F-Freeman: And I hope I would call you after we saved Aqua. Okay? Boo: Sure. See you when you saved her. ends the call and puts his Gummiphone in his pocket Bertram T. Monkey: So this island is where Sora, Riku and Kairi live? Sonant Nightfall: Yeah. Donald and Goofy walks on the sand Sora: Why do you think the gate took us here? Foiletta: I don't know. Queen Ryanara: Me too. walks up and picks up the Master's Defender Keyblade Sora: A Keyblade? Donald Duck: It looks so old. Ryan F-Freeman: A bit older then Liam's Yo-Kai if you ask me. Foiletta No offence, Hana. Foiletta: None taken. Ryan F-Freeman: You and Liam's Yo-Kai are great. Not that is there anything clever about Keyblades older then you or your fellow friends. Sora: How did it end up here? Meg Griffin: I have no idea. Robbinyu: Whatever it is, it's not pretty. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, Rob-nyu. Maple Hi. Are you called Maple? Maple: Yeah. Whatuption: What do we do? Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder what that Keyblade is. Goofy What do you think, Goofy? Goofy: Hmm, maybe it's another guiding key. Sora: Sure, but to guide us where? points the Keyblade and a beam of light flies to a cave and it makes a door. Sora and the others goes to see it Goofy: A door! Donald Duck: Let's go. Sora: Not you guys. Donald and Goofy: Huh? Sora: The realm of darkness— it isn't safe for you. Donald Duck: Forget it. I'm going. Goofy: Yeah. You can't make a whole pint without us. Sora: Come on, guys. Think about it. Even the King and Riku struggled in the realm of darkness. Someone needs to stay out here, just in case. If something happens to the rest of us, you two need to carry on. Andanate Daze: My brothers and I will stay with them, Sora. Whatuption: He has a point. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe I would have Meg and myself come with Sora. I don't want Liam getting hurt like Foiletta, a.k.a, Hana. Donald Duck: Sora... Stop it! Goofy: We understand, but we don't want you goin' someplace dangerous on your own. Sora: Thanks, guys. But, I'll be fine. I'll make sure Riku and the king are safe. Trust me. Matau T. Monkey: I respect your choice, Sora. Meg Griffin: And Liam, if Ryan and I don't come back from the realm of darkness, take good care of Blizzaria. Liam: Right! Blizzaria: Be careful, Meg. Donald Duck: You promise to be good? Goofy: And come home nice and safe? Sora: Right. Liam: Be careful out there, and if worse come to worst, we'll join the fight alongside you. Sci-Ryan: And I will help out. I will look after Foily the diary girl. Foiletta: Thanks, Sci. Sci-Ryan: Anytime. I think of that nickname. And hope they be safe. and Meg smiles and goes with Sora. Meanwhile, in the Dark Margin, the demon tower Heartless knocks Riku on the sand Mickey Mouse: Riku! the demon tower lifts Mickey up and his Keyblade falls on the sand Francisco De La Cruz: Your highness! sees what happend Riku: Mickey! demon tower turns into a orb. Then, a shadowy woman comes out and lands on the sand. Mickey sees as the Shadowy woman walks up to the Keyblade and picks it up Shadowy woman: This Keyblade... gasps when he hears the voice Mickey Mouse: Is it her? Conaria Lacey: It's coming. It's coming... Shadowy woman: Mickey.... she turns around, the dark aura fades to reveal... Anti-Aqua: You're too late. Riku: Aqua? Francisco De La Cruz: That's Aqua? Mickey Mouse: What happened? Anti-Aqua: You abandoned me, that's what. Left me in this shadow prison for more decade, knowing what it would do to me... Mickey Mouse: I'm sorry. It's all my fault.. Francisco De La Cruz: It's okay. I hope Ryan and Meg will arrive soon. Conaria Lacey: Me too. turns and walks and walks on the sea Anti-Aqua: I reached this shore after endless wondering. Waited forever for help to arrive. But no one ever came. I lost my Keyblade. Had no means of fighting my way back through the Heartless. You should have known I was stranded. camera sees Riku Anti-Aqua: Do you have any idea how lonely it is here? Riku: gasps Anti-Aqua: How frightening it is to have no one? Anti-Aqua Anti-Aqua: All that's left in my heart is misery and despair... and now, you can share it! stands up Riku: There's no need. Got my own. we see Riku in a black area. Riku Replica shows up with the Way to the Dawn Keyblade and stands with Riku. Riku replica glows and Riku felt him. At the Dark Margin, Riku summons the Braveheart Keyblade and walks on the water. The Demon tower Heartless moves to confront Riku. Riku fights the demon tower and he is moved back, breathing in and out Riku: Sora... in the sky, a light glows and a door appears. It opens and Sora arrives landing on the water. Ryan and Meg lands beside him Sora: I made it! Meg Griffin: We're here! and group didn't know that Liam and Blizzaria arrived as well with Sci-Ryan Conaria Lacey: Sci-Ryan! You're here. and Riku put their hands out and then two Keyblades appear in the sky and come together to form a powerful weapon Ryan F-Freeman: I think Sci-Ryan would get something. Sci-Ryan: Hmm.. I know. to a summoning pose Come on out, my buddy. Calling... Ryan-Foiletta! Yokai medal, do your stuff! Summoner: Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing the Eerie tribe. Chant: Look at me, look at me! I'm Eerie! Ryan-Foiletta: RYAN-FOILETTA! appears Liam: Smart thinking! Meg Griffin: Let's do it. a wave at the Heartless with her Dark Oathkeeper Keyblade Ryan-Foiletta: Cursed Love! at the demon tower Heartless and Riku attacks the Tower. The Tower wobbles and Mickey comes out and he lands on the sand Ryan-Foiletta: Meg, look out! runs and Meg follows. Anti-Aqua charged toward the two to attack Meg Griffin: shrieks Blizzaria with glasses jumps in at the last second, blocking the attack, dealing no damage Meg Griffin: Blizzaria? Blizzie: Not quite, Meg. BLIZZIE CHARMING RANK S Ryan-Foiletta: Ryan's voice Sora is helped by Blizzie! pushes Anti-Aqua back Meg Griffin: Thanks, Sora. Blizzie: Thanks to Liam giving me these glasses, I've developed a new Soultimate. Riku: How, Sora? dispels his Keyblade and summons the Master's Defender Keyblade Sora: I... hade a little help. defused Ryan F-Freeman: Sora is right, Riku. Sora: Watch over the king. I got this. Riku: Okay. Ryan F-Freeman: Liam, you help Riku and look after Mickey. Meg and I would handle it from here. Blzzie: I'll join the fight with you, Meg. My new Soultimate attack is Cold Snap Slap. Sci-Ryan: Count me in. Liam: Good luck, guys. goes to help Mickey. Sora dispels the Master's defender Keyblade and summons his Keyblade Meg Griffin: Do we have to fight her? Blizzie: I don't know. Foiletta: We really don't want to. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry. This one isn't for you yo-kai. Just us Keyblade wielders. Meg Griffin: You're right, Ryan. Let's save her. fight starts Ryan F-Freeman: Let's go! and hits Anti-Aqua with his Keyblade Meg Griffin: Nice one, Ryan! Anti-Aqua: Fall! an ice attack blocks it Sci-Ryan: Way to go, Megan! appears with some double-gangers of herself Sora: Whoa. Which one is the real one? Sci-Ryan: I could know her voice. charged up her Soultimate Anti-Aqua doubleganger: I've waited for so long... Anti-Aqua doubleganger: No help ever came... Anti-Aqua doubleganger: You shouldn't have abandoned me... Anti-Aqua: Now you can share in the terror I've felt! Sci-Ryan: his Keyblade and hits the real Anti-Aqua Found her! Soultimate was fully charged Blizzie: Cold Snap Slap! attack scored a direct hit on Anti-Aqua Liam: All yours, Sora! with Ryan, Meg and Sci-Ryan, defeats Anti-Aqua. She feels hurt and starts to fall backwards. When she lets go, the Kingdom Key W Keyblade disappears and Anti-Aqua falls on the water back first, turning back to Aqua when the darkness in her is gone. She sinks. Underwater, Aqua is sinking and then, a speck of light flashes Aqua: So... this is the end. close her eyes Sora: voice Aqua! opens her eyes and sees Sora's hand reaching out Aqua: Sora... reach for Sora's hand and grabs it. At Destiny Islands, Aqua is lying on the sand Robbinyu: Is she gonna be okay? Evil Ryan: I hope. wakes up and sees Ventus and Terra Ventus: Aqua! Terra: Aqua! Aqua: Ven... Terra... Terra and Ven turn into Sora and Riku, meaning she was hallucinating Sora: Aqua! Riku: Aqua! Aqua: It's you. Mickey Mouse: Thank goodness. You're awake. Aqua: Mickey. Ryan F-Freeman: Aqua, you're okay. Meg and I are worried about you. Blizzaria: We all were. Meg Griffin: My friends are too. Aqua: Ryan. Meg. looks around Aqua: Are these... the Destiny Islands? Mickey Mouse: That's right. Matau T. Monkey: Mickey's right. Aqua: When did they fall to darkness? shakes his head Riku: You're in the realm of light. gasps and she see light shine. Sora holds his hand out Sora: You're home. Donald and Goofy: You're home! The Cyberlings: Welcome home, Aqua. Jessie Primefan: Aqua! her I missed you so much. Aqua: Jessie. Meg Griffin: Looks like she knows her, Liam. Liam: You're right, Meg. Pinkipoo: Well done, Ryan. You and Meg saved Aqua. Crash Bandicoot: I guess your skills with the Keyblade is just like us. Meg Griffin: Yeah. Blizzie: I agree. And who is the girl? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I think her name is Maple. Evil Ryan: If Maple is here, then where is her parents? Bertram T. Monkey: I don't know. Maple So, miss. What you want me to tell you? The bad news or the bad news? Maple: Where are the good news? Bertram T. Monkey: Well, we all know Ven is inside Sora. Maple: Maybe the bad news. Bertram T. Monkey: Bad news it is. The Organization has claimed to have 13 darknesses and Ryvine and Linda got their 13. So if we don't find the other guardians of light, they will be after the New Seven Hearts. Bad News 2. The sequel if you like. Sora can't wake up Ven without Aqua. I know that if Ryan and Meg go with Foiletta to Castle Oblivion, but they will be stuck in an empty castle with no memories. But apart from that, everything is great. Oisin Ryan: Guys. I got an idea. Remember the Master's Defender Keyblade Sora used to get himself and three of my friends to the realm of darkness? Maybe if Aqua used it to change Castle Oblivion into someplace else, we will be in without losing our memories. Francisco De La Cruz: By gosh, Oisin Ryan is right. Go with Aqua, Ryan, Meg and Friends. Me, Conaria and Riku will go with King Mickey and wait for you at Mysterious Tower. May your heart be your guiding key and what not. Pinkipoo: I will go with them, Mr. De La Cruz. Francisco De La Cruz: Good for you, little pink teddy bear thing. You must be known as Pinkipoo. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right. I would be able to help Sora wake Ven up someplace. Meg and I would have luck on our side. nods. Meanwhile, at Radiant Garden. The camera looks at a castle then looks at Demyx and Vexen having a chat Demyx: WHAAA—?! Vexen: Demyx's mouth Quiet, you dunce! got Vexen's hand off his mouth Demyx: But, dude, why would you pick me? Vexen: I cannot let the chosen catch wind of this, understand? Demyx: Oh, I see! It's because I got benched! Vexen: I got "benched" too! Demyx: Wha..? Vexen's mouth Hey! Quiet! looks at his right then he removes Demyx's hand from his mouth and clears his throat Demyx: Okay, man, look. Real talk. Backstabbing those guys would be stupid. If they find out, we're yesterday's toast. I mean, what's in it for me? thinks Vexen: Forgiveness. Demyx: Huh? For what? Vexen: Men like us— in the pursuit of science, we sometimes make terrible mistakes. Lose sight of our mission to help people. But now, I can help someone with my research. Now, I can atone. Demyx: Hm. I'm not a scientist. tries to leave Vexen: Wait, wait, wait! stops Demyx Demyx: C'mon, dude. I'm useless, I'm chicken, we're not friends. I can count the times you and I hung out on one hand— ''less ''then one hand! I don't even ''know ''you in the old life! Vexen: Fine, fine! But listen. motions his hands for Demyx to come closer. He does and Vexen whispers something in Demeyx's ear. He is shocked by what he whispered Demyx: Huh? No way! Vexen: It's true. The whole thing was ''his ''idea. Demyx: Huh? No stinkin' way. Vexen: He wants to atone too. But, he is one of the chosen, so his hands are tied. Hence my actions on his behalf, hence my need for you to act on ''my ''behalf should all go awry. As you said, we are far from friends. No one would ever suspect you. Demyx: Hmm. So I'm not doing any fighting? Vexen: Correct. And more importantly, no benchwarming. thinks and agrees Demyx: Ha! Yeah baby! Sign me up. around Yes! Demyx time. at the castle computer room Ienzo: We've come a long way toward reconstructing Roxas' heart. But a vessel... Without that... Yeah, right. Bodies don't grow on trees, Ienzo. It's the backup plan or nothing now. But...the backup plan isn't a true solution. the dark corridor appears Demyx: Yeah. 'Bout time. turns to see Demyx carrying a empty replica body Demyx: Ooh. Nice place. Ienzo: Demyx? Is that you?! Demyx: Hey, Zexion! Long time! places the replica body on the floor Demyx: How's humanity treatin' ya? I rejoined the Nobodies, but, like... I just can't shake the feeling I've been sweet-talked, y'know? We have sooo got to have a chat. Ienzo: Whoa, back up. What? Demyx: Oh. Sorry, sorry. I'm gettin' ahead of myself. I'm actually here on a top secret mission. Apparently I'm so off everybody's radar, that I'm just the guy to handle a special delivery. walks up to a dark corridor then moves away like showing someone a surprise Demyx: Ta-daaa! the man walks out of the dark corridor and Ienzo gasps to see his mentor; Ansem the Wise Ienzo: Master Ansem! Ansem The Wise: Ah, well met, little Ienzo. and Aeleus shows up and are shocked to see Ansem the wise here. Ienzo look down a little Ienzo: They told me you'd gone mad. That you abandoned us. I was just a boy, but I should have known better. I am truly, deeply sorry. looks down, feeling sad. Ansem puts his hands on Ienzo's shoulder Ansem The Wise: I think what matters is that you recognise the mistake. Peace, Ienzo. looks up to Ansem Ansem The Wise: It was I who was consumed by hatred— who failed you in my obligations as your mentor. Forgive me. smiles. Aeleus clutched his fists and Dilan close his eyes once then Aeleus places his hand on Dilan's shoulder. Dilian looks at Aeleus and smiles Demyx: So, uh... are we cool to get on with things here? and Ienzo looks at the replica on the floor Demyx: Got ya a present from Vexen. One was all he could manage for the time being, but hey, he figured you guys would know what to do with it. Ienzo: A vessel! Sora, Aqua and the others walk on the path. Ryan, Meg and Friends are following Ryan F-Freeman: Ahhh. Nothing like a walk with one of the three missing Keyblade wielders, eh Liam? Liam: You said it! What about you, Foiletta? Foileltta: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: And Evil Anna is proud of me for saving Aqua. Does she know me by my name? Gummiphone began to ring. Ryan answered it, the one calling was Boo and Starrycane Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Boo. Starry. Boo: Hi, Techno-kid. Did you save Aqua? Ryan F-Freeman: Sora, Meg and I did. Boo: That's a relief, how is she? Foiletta: She is okay and recovering. Ryan F-Freeman: Foiletta's right on that. I know. And my team, Meg and I are going to Castle Oblivion. I hope I would call you if there is time after. Boo: Yeah. Good luck. ends the call and puts the Gummiphone in his pocket Orla Ryan: I hope your idea works, brother. nods Goofy: You sure about this, Aqua? Sora: If you want, we can take you back to Master Yen Sid's tower to rest with Riku and the king. Donald Duck: Uh-huh. Aqua: Thank you. But...Ven's expecting me. I promised to wake him. Said I'd be right back, but I'm not even close. I'm in for an earful. Sci-Ryan: I understand, Aqua. At least you know Foiletta is a nice girl like Maple. Foiletta: Sci-Ryan would help you in waking Ven up. Aqua: Thanks, Foi. Whatuption: I don't think it'll be easy.. Aqua: You think? Pinkipoo: Whatuption may have a point. stop and see Castle Oblivion Oisin Ryan: Whoa. Robbinyu: Its huge. Bubble Beth: That makes me like a bathtub. Foiletta: You ''are a bathtub, Bubble Beth. Cody Fairbrother: Okay, Aqua. I hope you do something. nods and walks forward a little. Donald is about to say something when Goofy covers his beak. Aqua summons her Master's defender Keyblade Ryan F-Freeman: Okay, Aqua. Meg and I hope you can unlock it. But, hey. No pressure. Liam: Allow us to support you. Nodoka: I'm with Liam and Ryan on this one. Maple: If anyone can, it's you, Aqua. Evil Ryan: Not that some Yo-Kai like Foiletta could fly away if she is a bird. Sci-Ryan: Watch it, friend. Foiletta: Heh. Evil Anna: Let's watch. poses then a Keyhole appears on the door. She points the Keyblade and fires at beam at it. After a Force, it is unlocked. Then, Castle Oblivion is transformed to a castle from the Land of Departure and the dark clouds disappear, meaning that Castle Oblivion is turned into the Land of Departure Ryan and Meg: Wow. Robbinyu: Do you think she'll get it done? Matau T. Monkey: She sure did. That must be the Land of Departure. That must be where Ven is sleeping inside. go inside Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Meg Griffin: I am impressed, Aqua. Aqua: Thanks, Meg. Sci-Ryan: I got to say. Aqua is awesome like Foiletta. giggles Aqua: Ready? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Let's go find Ventus. Meg and friends follow Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aqua down the hall and up the stairs. They saw Ven sitting on a middle chair Ryan F-Freeman: There he is. Meg Griffin: Whoa. runs to Ventus and stops near the chair Aqua: Ven... feels Ven's face and cuddles him Aqua: I'm sorry it took so long. then tries to shake him to wake him up Aqua: Ven, wake up. Open your eyes, please! happens. Ventus is still sleeping Aqua: Why? Your heart never found its way home? Vanitas shows up. Ryanitas shows up too Vanitas: That was a neat trick. No wonder no one can find him. Ryanitas: Yeah. It's like he is not even here. Sora: Vanitas! Sci-Ryan: Ryanitas is here too?! nods. Aqua sees Vanitas Aqua: Why are you here? Vanitas: Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt your touching reunion, but surly you won't begrudge me a moment with my brother? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts